


all that I need

by adaptation



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, VH17 (2019-2020), adventures in an empty classroom, post-Potions snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Paige and Ryu were concerned, snogging was a very technical thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that I need

Where Paige and Ryu were concerned, snogging was a very technical thing. It didn’t evolve out of date-type situations, because they didn’t date. While it was certainly hormone-driven in part, a portion of it was also driven by boredom. They were convenient partners for expending hormone build-up during free moments, like this one after the second Potions class of the new term. He didn’t pull her out of class by the hand, laughing in anticipation of the fun they’d have when they found the secluded classroom he mentioned. It wasn’t undiluted need that drove them to seek out an abandoned room to have some fun in. It was simply the lack of anything better to do.  
  
This wasn’t to say that she wasn’t attracted to him, she thought, watching quietly as he turned the knob of the door and swung it open. He was a very good-looking boy. There was chemistry between them, certainly, or they wouldn’t have bothered coming up with this arrangement. If there was no desire at all, they wouldn’t enjoy making out, and they would have stopped doing it ages ago. But here they were, a year into it, and neither had the desire to stop.  
  
He motioned her inside and she swept passed him into the classroom, dropping her backpack to the floor next to a trash can. Her blue eyes scanned the room out of habit, but it was empty, and looked nearly identical to the other classrooms of Hogwarts, so there was nothing new to see. She moved toward the professor’s desk, drawing her fingertips across the scarred oak. The door clicked shut, and she cast a glance at Ryu over her shoulder, the glint in his dark eyes quirking the corners of her lips up into a smirk. The blonde started to turn around then, but froze when he said, “Don’t.”  
  
She didn’t have to wait long to feel him behind her. He wasn’t touching her, but she could sense him standing there, mere inches from her body. Instinct told her to turn, but she forced herself to stand still, her fingers tracing patterns on the wooden desk, the only outward show of her impatience. This was where it stopped being technical. There was always a line with them, where they crossed from the matter-of-fact treatment of the situation into just letting it happen. The journey there was the mental part. What happened when they arrived was entirely physical, as her humming body could attest.  
  
She swallowed hard, his nearness giving her anticipatory dry mouth. His fingers hooked into the elastic that held her hair in a bouncy ponytail at the back of her head, gently pulling it down the rope of blonde until it fell out of shape to brush her shoulders. Then he was pressed flush against her, his crotch angled against her bottom and his nose nuzzling her hair. She exhaled a sigh, her eyelids fluttering shut as his hand curled around her body to find the base of her throat. His fingers traveled up the column of her neck to cup her jaw, and he quickly turned her mouth up to his.  
  
His kiss was searing, and she marveled, not for the first time, at how quickly they could flip from platonic to passionate. Her lips parted almost immediately for his tongue, and he wasted no time delving into her mouth, his hips urging her forward until her thighs hit the edge of the desk. She bent over it a little, one hand pressing palm-down onto the cool wood as the other rose to dive into his thick hair. Her stance urged her ass into him more insistently, and she could feel him grow hard in response. He groaned deeply, pulling out of the kiss to nip sharply at her lip.  
  
He grabbed her by the hips, only then turning her around to face him, and yanked her hard against him. Her knee bent automatically, urging out of some feminine reflex to wrap around his waist so that she could feel him without the barrier of her pleated skirt. Ryu’s mouth descended, and she assumed he’d kiss her, her chin tilting toward him for access, but he bypassed her lips at the last moment and turned his attention to her neck. One hand in her hair pulled her head back to grant him better access to her throat. He honed in on the sensitive spot he’d found six or seven months ago and sucked hard, drawing her blood there to create a dark red mark. She gasped noisily, his attentions causing an effect shockingly similar to that of the Jelly Legs Jinx.  
  
Her hands slid down his back, and Paige curled her fingers into the pressed fabric of his button-up, tugging hem out of his waistband to create a path to his skin. When her hands found the Quidditch-toned muscles of his back, she pressed them flat, reveling in the heat there. It was with both great regret and great disappointment that she pulled his mouth away from her throat. She felt the loss with a shiver as the cold air around them hit the wet spot on her neck, but made up for it by biting down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to provoke a bruise. Then she kissed him hard and deep, the slickness in her panties betraying her need. That’s what she wanted; him, hard and deep.  
  
Somehow her shirt had been unbuttoned between his adventures with her throat and her fucking his mouth with her tongue, and he was palming her breast firmly through her bra, his other hand on her back, holding her up so she didn’t bend too far back onto the desk. Her nipple peaked against the material, pressing insistently into his palm as reward for his efforts.  
  
“Feel good?” he asked, and she took a smug satisfaction from the breathy quality to his voice, although hers wasn’t much different when she answered.  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
He grabbed one of her legs at the knee, pulling it up to rest on his hip, and eased her up onto the desk so that he could angle her back and grind his hardness into the thin strip of fabric shielding her entrance. The layers of material between them caused friction such that she moaned loudly at the contact. Outside in the hall, a door slammed open, and a rush of voices filtered through the crack between the solid oak door and the stone floor into the classroom, where the only other noise was Paige and Ryu’s mingled panting.  
  
“Shit,” he cursed heavily.  
  
This was always the hard part – the stopping.  
  
“Dinner,” she breathed, irritation tweaking a frown onto her face. “Stupid dinner.”  
  
Reluctantly, Ryu released his hold on her knee and she stood upright, using his shoulder to steady herself momentarily. She generally had to test the strength of her knees before walking after situations like that. She exhaled shakily as her heart rate began to slow, her fingers finding the lowest button on her blouse and beginning to work their way up the front of it. When she was decently covered, she flattened the shirt to smooth out any wrinkles, and started combing her fingers through her hair for Ryu-induced tangles.  
  
“How do I look?”  
  
He’d been watching her straighten up, not having much to do to make himself presentable, and shot her a cocky smirk at her question. “Like you just got shagged.” She frowned at his honest assessment, and, snatching her elastic off the desk where he’d dropped it, started to gather her hair. It couldn’t look sex-tousled if it was in ponytail. But he stopped her. “No, leave it down.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Because it’ll help cover the obnoxious hickey I just gave you.”  
  
Oh, for fuck’s sake.  
  
“Thanks,” she said sarcastically, walking around him to retrieve her bag from its position next to his.  
  
“Hey, fair’s fair,” he countered, gesturing to the ever-so-slowly disappearing tent in his trousers.  
  
She shot him a glower. “So not the same thing. Yours doesn’t last for three days.”   
  
Ryu laughed, and then wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “Can you imagine if it did?”  
  
She could, actually, but her response was halted as she bent to scoop her book bag and noticed the folded parchment peeking out of the opening. Kingston’s owl. A twinge of guilt melted the amused smile from her face momentarily, but the hesitation only lasted a few beats before she tightened the strings to keep the bag closed, and slung it over one shoulder, turning to her company.  
  
“Ready to go?” she asked.  
  
He gestured to the door. “Ladies first.”


End file.
